1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cleaning device, and particularly to a brush for cleaning bottles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bottles have traditionally been used to transport, store, and dispense fluids, including chemicals and foodstuffs. To prevent contamination and spoilage of the contents held within the bottle, the surfaces that come into contact with the fluid must be cleaned prior to the filling of the bottle. Traditional methods of cleaning include the use of liquid chemicals such as soap or bleach, and steam of sufficient temperature to kill bacteria. However, these prior art methods have difficulty in removing solid deposits, dried fluids, and debris.
Prior art solutions to this dilemma including inserting a physical brush into the container, however many prior art devices do not adequately clean the containers because they fail to properly orient their cleaning surfaces against the container's walls. Concerning bottles, the most difficult part to clean is the transition between the sidewall and the base of the container, and most prior art bottle cleaners have a particular difficulty in contacting and cleaning these surfaces.
The invention described herein provides a solution to the problems described above and provides an improved device for bottle cleaning.